Just Another Day at the Ship
by kisshu-writer
Summary: A funny (I hope) and weird fic about a normal day at the alien's ship. Taruto is bored, what leads him to annoy his brothers. PiexLettuce/KisshuxIchigo/TarutoxPudding It's short but I hope you like it! :)


"Yo, Pie!" Taruto entered to Pie's lab. "Something fun to do?"

Pie looked to his brother, annoyed. "Sleep, maybe?" he retorted. "Just get out of here already."

Taruto gasped. If Pie didn't want to play with him, then he should _force him_. He smiled mischievously.

"What's that creepy smile on your face?" Pie asked. "OH, NOTHING" Taruto replied. _"Almost got me, huh."_

Taruto flew to Pie's desk, where he was sitting. "I spy with my little eye…" he started, looking for something to annoy his brother.

"I don't want to play, Tar-"

"THAT'S A PHOTO OF LETTUCE?" Taruto pointed to the shelf on the wall.

Pie blushed like a tomato and grabbed the delicately decorated green photo frame with his loved picture of the Mew Mew. He hugged it while he shouted "AND WHAT IF IT IS? I KNOW YOU LIKE THE HYPERACTIVE MONKEY!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T." Both started fighting and the photo fell and… broke into pieces.

The look in Pie's face was 100x more terrifying than any expression Taruto had ever seen on Kisshu. His aura was becoming blue, and then purple, and finally black.

Taruto ran as fast as he could from the lab; then, closed the door behind him. He could hear a scream of anger, and then some glass breaking and things falling. _"Probably Pie's soul breaking." _he thought_ "Nah, he'll be ok with some ice cream and the Titanic movie."_ From inside the lab, the music of 'My Heart Will Go On' started playing.

"That was fun." But the little beast wasn't satisfied yet. _"_I wonder, I wonder" he said while tapping his cheek with one finger and walking clumsily like a kid. "What would happen if I did the same with Kisshu's precious toys of Ichigo?" he laughed "Hee Hee"

"Kisshu~" Taruto yelled, teleporting to his room.

But he stopped half way to the door when he heard Kisshu's voice from the inside. He spied through the open door.

"For the Earth's future, I'll be of service ~ Nya!" Kisshu was imitating Ichigo, **including** her pose. The alien was standing in front of the mirror, his hands making the cute kitty pose and his foot up- Taruto could notice. Then he wondered how much had Kisshu been stalking Ichigo to even know her catchphrase.

Taruto burst out laughing so loud that Kisshu heard him. He looked at the door and his brother laughing behind it. Frightened of _how much_ he had listened, Kisshu got into bed quickly, wrapped himself up in the covers and hugged his Ichigo plushy really tight. "Gou agway our I'll kgill you" Kisshu shouted from under the covers, squeezing his tiny Ichigo.

Taruto felt really good. He then went to his room and straight to the bowl of candies Mew Pudding had given to him. He slightly blushed. "Huh, a hyperactive monkey? AT LEAST SHE'S NOT A STUPID FISH" Pie banged the wall from the lab and told him to shut the fuck up; in a kind way of course (not really).

"_It is almost empty"_ There was only one candy left. So he ate it and fell into boredom again.

"Do you wanna plan another attack? Or is it too early?" he yelled so both his brothers would hear.

Before he could even breathe, the door opened aggressively; Pie, holding a bowl of ice cream and a pillow, and Kisshu, holding his plushy and a tissue appeared.

"IT'S PERFECT" Both said desperately.

"See you in the Tokyo Tower" Pie exclaimed and teleported out.

Kisshu nodded. "Hmm!" he agreed.

Taruto gasped, "Wait, Kisshu, what's that?" he said pointing at the object he had in hands.

"Oh, this? This is the PEN (he looked at it as if it was gold) that I stole from Ichigo_! It's_ _my precious…_"

Taruto stared at him without saying a word, and then he spoke "That is _my_ pen, idiot. Look, it has my name on it"

Kisshu stared blankly at the pen, and a tear came out, then another and another one. The next he remembered was laying on the cold ground in fetal position. "Ichigo" she whispered. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo." And like that, he fell asleep as the cute alien he is.

Taruto left, satisfied with his work of ruining his brother's crushes.

After all, that was just another day at the ship.

**So, I don't really know If you liked that, but I enjoyed writing it, it was fun! I hope you did.**

**Anyway, R&R! I'd like to know your opinions guys!**


End file.
